


Dancing and Dodging || Mettaton x Reader

by junkosans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is such a good friend, Dont worry major character development is bouta happen, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Mettaton is clingy, Mettaton is self centered, Mettaton secretly a dork, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader can dance, Reader is not impressed with Mettaton at first, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, flowey abd reader get along FANTASTICLY, flowey is gonna pop out of nowhere, its not that shitty i promise, ooo Mettaton is impressed, oops my hand slipped, reader can kinda sing, reader is female, reader is sassy af, reader isnt taking any shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosans/pseuds/junkosans
Summary: You're definitely not about to get on your knees for a famous, self-centered, robot idol like the rest of the world is. With every cell in your being, you cannot understand why in the nine circles he's decided to take a liking to you.Well shit, he really digs your singing and dancing. Now he drags you to every show performance. Normally you'd say 'Hell naw' but you're getting paid big bucks- you can deal with one single robot, right?You're totally not falling for him...Yeah, not in a million years..*Insert cough*
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton (Undertale)/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my favorite Rice Noodle even though you dont even like Mettaton :>](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+favorite+Rice+Noodle+even+though+you+dont+even+like+Mettaton+%3A%26gt%3B).



You're eyes scanned over the time at the top of your phone as you scrolled through social media. It was getting towards 10:30 pm and you knew you should go to bed soon, seeing you had plans for tomorrow. Alphys and you were planning to hang out, watch some anime, you know, being absolute weebs.  
Hell, you were mostly looking forward to the free ramen she had. Like hot damn, she had mountains of every kind of noodles you could imagine!

Maybe just a few more minutes, it's not like you really slept too well anyways. With a click, you turned off your phone and positioned yourself on the couch to where the television was directly in front of you. 

"Welcome beauties and gentlebeauties!" A familiar voice rang out from the speaker of your TV.  
The robot idol waved and winked at the members of the screaming crowd within the auditorium. 

"I hope you all enjoy this performance, I spent so much time and effort just to make you all smile, " You rolled your eyes as the audience 'awwed', ", hopefully I shall succeed... I love you all!" 

A scoff left your lips as you grabbed the remote and violently pressed the off button, "None of that shit, thanks."

Your body rolls over and your hand grabs the blanket at your feet, bringing it over your shoulders. Hugging the pillow under your head, you continue to think about the idol, Mettaton. But not in a good way, this guy was so self-centered, you couldn't see how people fell head over heels for that pompous prick.

You definitely weren't about to flip your royal shits over that monster, sure he had some good music you weren't going to lie (not that you'd ever admit it), and his persona is just too much. Your poor eyes felt like they were about to have an aneurism just from looking at how shiny everything he wore was.  
His closet probably looked like a fairy who shat themselves.

With glitter.

Lots of glitter...

He definitely made a name for himself once monsters entered the overworld, you heard that he was already the Underground's biggest idol there so you weren't surprised when he captured the attention from millions of humans.

You attempted to shake the 'fabulous' robot out of head, you needed SLEEP! With a sigh, you laid on your back, staring at the ceiling fan slowly pacing above you. Thankfully your mind gradually drifted off to sleep not long after...  
\--  
The sound of your alarm screamed directly in your ear, making your eyes shoot open. You grabbed your phone that laid on the couch's armrest and smacked the 'stop' button. Surprisingly you slept pretty well, which is often rare.

With a yawn, you sat up and wiped the line of saliva from the corner of your mouth. Ha, that's hot.  
You swung your legs over the side of the couch and looked around the bland room, you really needed to find your own place. 

Thankfully you had the day to yourself, no little brother or sisters to look after. You were happily leaving those responsibilities with your mother.  
Yeah, you definitely needed to move out.

Making your way to the dresser, you rummaged through each drawer, scavenging for the last pieces of clean clothing you had left. After a few seconds, you finally settled on a pair of baggy, ripped jeans and a T-shirt with Pink Floyd's album 'The Dark Side of the Moon' on the front. 

As you walked back to your phone you glanced at the time-  
It was 12:28?!?!

Well, flippity flop, you needed to hustle, you were supposed to meet up with Alph at 12:30. Running at the speed of sound, you skidded into the kitchen and threw open the fridge door. Surprisingly, not ripping it right off the hinges. 

Your hands pushed past different condiments and kids' snacks in search of something sustainable. As you grabbed a bag of rotisserie deli chicken, you felt a small tug on the hem of your jeans and looked down. 

"Big sis… I'm hungry." Your 4 year old step sister stated, looking up at you with her wide eyes. 

With a mouth stuffed with chicken, you looked back into the fridge, "Uh, gimmie a sec Elora." You finally found a container of apple sauce and a cheese stick, bending down you placed them in her small palms and ruffled her soft hair. 

"I'll be back later today, don't burn anything, kiddo." 

She smiled at you and gave an elated 'Thankies' before you bolted to the bathroom.  
A hand reached for the doorknob but it refused to turn. Angrily you banged on the door, "Get out I need to brush my teeth and take a piss!"

A small scream was heard when you yelled into the wooden door, "Go away I'm doing my make-up!"

Leo. Of course he's locked himself in there, he probably messed up his mascara and is using water instead of makeup remover to get it off. He probably looks like a depressed Melaine Martinez right now.

You loudly groan, "Leo you're literally 7! Get your ass out of there I have to go somewhere!"

Leo made a 'Uh uh' sound- guess that's a no then. 

"I'm about to break down this goddamn door, Leo!" You threaten as you look at your phone, checking the time.  
Shit! It was already 12:40 and you weren't even out of the house!

"(Y/n) you're so mean!" He wailed form the other side. You smacked yourself in the forehead and leaned into the door more. 

"I'll teach you how to apply make-up later, mkay? I NEED to get in there now." Your voice was practically straining with kindness, jeez kids are way too much work.

There was a brief silence, you impatiently bit the inside of your mouth as the door clicked and opened, revealing your younger stepbrother.

"THANK YOU-" You dashed past him and picked out your toothbrush and paste from underneath the scattered make-up essentials. 

Once you finish your bathroom duties, hah, you rush out of the house and to the nearest bus stop on your street. Hopefully, Alphys doesn't think that you died or anything, you really needed some weed carbs right about now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why does he have such an interest in you? He really needs to stop touching you-

Alphys waddled back onto the couch you both were sitting at with two bowls full of ramen in each claw. She handed you one and plopped down next to you, "S-so w-which anime d-did you w-want to w-watch?"

Stuffing your mouth with the peppered, duck flavored noodles, you hummed in question, "Anything's good Alph, I'm just glad I'm outta the house, to be honest."

The yellow lizard gave a toothy grin and flipped through her downloaded collection of anime on the T.V. Finally, she came across Ouran High School Host Club, you sat up in the couch, propping yourself on the armrest- it'd been a while since you've seen this one. 

A few episodes went by, you both commenting on characters and other random stuff you found relative.  
A scene came up where one of the main characters was flaunting over themselves, "Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous, I'm in full bloom!"

Your head whipped back and you snorted, almost choking on a noodle, "Sweet Jesus, Tamaki reminds me of Mettaton so much!"

Alphys awkwardly chuckled, "Y-yeah I g-guess he k-k-kinda d-does act a l-little bit l-like Metta..."

A smug look crossed over your face as you continued to mock the famous Mettaton, "Of course he does, he's a self-absorbed monster who knows he's the most gorgeous thing on Earth."  
Alphys raised an unamused eyebrow at you as you continued, "I bet Mettaton acts like this in front of every person who crawls to him!"

"I heard someone utter the beautiful sound of my name~!"

Your laughing quickly ceased once you heard a very vibrant voice echo through the laboratory, causing you to choke on your ramen. Alphys flinched next to you as you tried to catch your breath. Once you did you spun over to your friend and grabbed her shoulders, "Y-you said that he wasn't going to be here!" You anxiously whisper-yelled.

Alphys's eyes darted across the room and shook her head, "I- I d-didn't th-think he w-would come h-here t-t-today!"  
Damnit you needed to calm down, she's about to die of fright, "H-he normally d-doesn't c-come h-here a-a-after a p-performance!"

You let go of the panicking monster and dramatically leaned back into the couch as a certain flamboyant robot entered into the room, "Alphys darling I-"  
He stopped in his tall ass pink boots once he saw you lazily slumped over the couch's armrest, "Ooh! Who do we have here?"

He strutted across the room towards you, get away- get awaAYYYYY! 

He leaned over your blunt face and smiled, flashing his pearly white artificial teeth, shit they're brighter than your future. 

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting such a beauty, Alphys why haven't you ever introduced me to your lovely lady friend?"

You smacked your face, "Oh gag me with a pitchfork..." You muttered as Mettaton turned to the yellow lizard monster. 

"I-'ve told you about (Y/n) b-before, b-but she never seems to b-be here wh-when y-you are.." She lifted a suspicious brow in your direction.

Mettaton 'Ahed' and gently took the hand you're using to cover your face and planted a kiss on it, "It's wonderful to meet you, sweetheart," You sat up and quickly pulled your hand away, "How did you end up meeting my dear Alphys, hm?"

You squinted your eyes, what the frick frack patty sack was he staring into your eyes so intensely for?  
"Anime-con." You simply said.

"How interesting!" Hah, he probably doesn't give a shit, "Mind if I join you two?" He flopped down onto the couch, directly between you and Alphys. Why the hell did he ask if he was already going to- why are you even thinking of this, of course, he's going to invite himself here. Nobody's probably ever said 'No' to him before.

You internally groan and obviously scoot to the barren wastelands of the couch. The robot scooches closer to you and eagerly looks at you. Of course, you don't do the same, your eyes are glued to the screen of the T.V. because you totally can't see Mettaton staring at you or anything.

Yeah, he's not there. 

Nope. No robot.

"So, darling-" Fuck your life, "What do you think of my shows? Anything appeal to you?"

Good lord he's so self-centered, what a conversation starter, "I mean they're..." You were about to say 'absolutely shitty' but then glanced at his face, his puppy dog eyes waiting for your answer about his show. You sighed and finished your sentence, "..Flamboyant.." 

He placed a gloved hand on the side of his face and used the other to pull you closer. Your face was smack up against his pink chest plate, probably leaving a grease mark on it from your oily skin.  
Lol, not your problem.  
You were so close you could hear the fan in his robotic body spinning over and over again.

"Oh well, that's just wonderful to hear, darling, just wonderful! I'm ever so glad you find my performances enjoyable...!"  
Please let go.

You tried to wiggle against his firm grip but failed miserably, jeez how strong is this guy??  
"Y-yeah you sure are, something..."

You made eye contact with Alphys and pleaded for her help, silently, with your eyes, for her damn robot to get the flip off of you.  
She scratched the side of her head and looked towards Mettaton who was still rambling about how much 'effort' he puts into his performances, "Erm, M-Metta? Wh-what did y-you come h-here f-for again?"

Mettaton's eyes widened as he looked down at the small scientist and 'Ohed', finally letting go of you he fully turned to Alphys and showed her his gloved hands, "One of my gloves ripped and I'm all out of the spare you gave me- I can't possibly go outside with this! It would ruin my carrier!"

You slid far away from Mettaton and rolled your eyes as Alphys stood up and told him to follow her. Mettaton did the same but turned to you once more, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again, my darling..." He said in a sultry voice that made your spine feel like a soggy French fry.

"Uh-huh." You simply said as he wiggled his fingers at you before exiting the T.V. room with your friend. 

Your head fell back, why the hell were you so tense around him? Mentally smacking yourself, you sunk into the couch and grabbed your phone, checking the time. You still had a few more hours till you were needed back home, but to be honest, you just wanted to be alone at the moment.  
You texted Alphys that you were heading out since she was probably in the depths of her laboratory, and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls give kudos and comment, i'd love to hear what your thoughts are :>


	3. Chapter 3

Noisy chatter filled your ears as you entered you home, your little siblings were all circled around the television. Their heads perking from what they were doing, eyes lighting up, "(Y/n)!"  
They cried, all running to you.

You smiled, "Hey kiddos, have you all given mom hell?" You asked, looking over your brother and 3 sisters.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison, you smiled evilly, "Very good my minions, where is she anyway?"

June, the youngest, pointed to the open doorway in the hallway. You smiled and thanked your siblings, walking over to the hallway. Kora, the second eldest, clung to your baggy jeans and wrapped her limbs around your leg. She looked up at you and grinned, "Keep walking!"  
You playfully rolled your eyes, "You got it, kiddo."

Hobbling over to your mother's room you peaked your head in, she was currently folding a shit ton of laundry on her large bed. Her tired eyes looked up from the small socks she placed together and gave a small smile, "Hello, (Y/n), you're home early."

"Yeah an unexpected guest arrived at the lab and I just got drained quickly." You stated, lightly swinging your leg with the small child who clung to it, earning small giggles of excitement.

Your mom nodded and pulled her short, dark hair into a quick ponytail, "Well, I need you to feed the children, please, Elora is hungry as always."

Smiling you saluted your mother, "You got it, chief."

"Thanks, darling." She cooed, her lips forming a loving grin.

As the second oldest person in this family, it was the usual thing for you to cook food for your siblings. Your mom had a hard time keeping up with all the house chores and billing, managing the kids was a big help to her.  
You aren't really a big fan of children but these kids were a good bunch. They were actually nice and had manners, unlike pretty much every younger kid you've met.

Four children were a lot to deal with, but they made it somewhat easy and enjoyable to take care of them. June was the youngest at the age of 3, she was really quiet for someone of her age.

Elora basically eats everything then crashes. Kora loves to play around with you, she likes to sneak up and scare the living shit out of you.

Leo's the oldest of the bunch, he's obsessed with being as gorgeous as his idol... Mettaton. Who'd of guessed?

You mentally facepalm every time he compares himself to Mettaton and how much he loves every performance of the famous robot. He blasts Metta's music almost every day, causing you to learn all the lyrics yourself.

Currently, you were fixing a pot of spaghetti for the kids, cutting up orange slices whilst you waited for the sauce to cook.  
Kora surprisingly continued to cling to your leg as you walked about the kitchen, damn she's got some strength for a 6 year old.

Kora you made some small talk with you while the rest of your siblings watched Mettaton's special episodes on the television. Every once and a while you'd hear Leo very loudly sing along with Mettaton's bold voice.

God, you've nearly had enough of this damn android.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard a shrill scream from the living room, you poked your head from around the kitchen wall to see what was going on, "What the goose are you screaming about!?" You stopped in your tracks when you saw the kids gathered around a pair of tall, pink boots. 

You nearly choked on air for no goddamn reason at the sight of the one and only Mettaton standing in your house. IN YOUR HOUSE. This day really wants to make you jump off a waterfall, huh? Using the knife you used to cut the oranges with you accusingly pointed it at the idol, "The FUCK are you doing in my house?!"

Mettaton flipped his lush black hair out from his face and made eye contact with you, "You really should lock your door darling, not everyone is as kind as me."

"Okay, but why in the 9 layers of hell are you here?" 

Mettaton shook a small pill bottle full of sleeping meds, "Alphys forgot to give you these, dear."

You placed the knife on the chopping board before hobbled, due to the child on your leg, your way to the robot, "Oh, thanks I guess..." 

He smiled brightly, holy shit he was a lot taller up close, he must look like a building from New York to your siblings.  
His mechanical eyes trailed down to your leg, "You seem to have a little someone attached to your leg, (Y/n)."

Why is he acting as if you just invited him over for a casual hang out? He literally broke into your house. Well maybe that's on your own part, you really need to lock your doors.

Kora looked up at Mettaton with a blank face, completely unfazed by the famous celerity. You smirked, haha! you taught her well...!

"(Y/n) really likes your music but said to me that she'd never tell anyone." 

FUCK, YOU TAUGHT HER TOO WELL-

Mettaton let out a laugh and was about to say something but a pair of footsteps were heard from behind you, "Is everything alright, what's with all the yel-" She stopped in her tracks, "Oh my, (Y/n), is that..?"

Your shoulders slumped and gestured your hand from your mother to Mettaton, "Mom, Mettaton. Mettaton, Mom."

Mettaton strutted up to your mom and gracefully took her hand, kissing it, and batted his dark eyelashes, "Pleasure meeting you, Ma'am. You have a very lovely set of children, I must say the eldest really caught my eye!" He turned his head back to you and winked, making your face redden.  
He needed to stop flirting with you.

Your mother held the side of her face and let out a flustered laugh, "Oh- oh my! I didn't think (Y/n) would ever end up dating someone! She's always so awkward around people!" She winked at you.

Both your eyebrows raised high, "We are NOT dating, mom!"

Mettaton backed off your mother and walked back to you, and sighed. He placed an elbow on your shoulder and placed the other dramatically over his metal forehead, "Sadly no, we are not dating. But I wouldn't hesitate if our darling, (Y/n) would ever ask."

You gritted your teeth and shrugged your shoulder out from under him, causing him to stumble unprofessionally, "Okayyy Metta, it's time for you to go. We're about to have dinner."

Leo let out a wail of disappointment, "Aww! I wanted to spend time with Mettaton, you're so mean (Y/n)!" He stuck out the bottom of his lip and clung to Mettaton's pink boot.

"Yeah I'm the meanest person out there, now everyone go to the dinner table." You turned your head to Mettaton, "It was very... nice... having you stop by. Thanks for the meds have a great night, now git!"

"I'll stop by later to talk to you my darling fans," He waved to the group of children who seated themselves at the dinner table.

Leo frantically wave back at Mettaton who looked back at you before exiting the house, "Fret not, I'll see you later my dear, (Y/n)!"  
.  
.  
.  
Nope, definitely not fretting.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about three days since you've seen Mettaton. Not that you're complaining or anything, that guy really gets on your nerves. 

Currently, Leo was sitting on your couch bed-thing, picking random discs from Mettaton's albums. Which you didn't mind, you were just practicing your dancing. With the help of your brother, the two of you pushed the couch and dresser aside so you had free range to bust some moves.

You've always been a fan of dancing since you were younger, you just really like the fact that you could express yourself through body movements. Also, it's a great way to exercise and you don't have to go to the gym, less money, every broke young adult's dream. 

As usual, you stretched out your limbs before getting into your stance. Leo picked 'Death by Glamour' and blasted it through the speakers of the stereo, making your room walls shake. Facing the side of your room with the large ass mirror for a wall, you critiqued your movements as you went along the choreography. Leo would point out things he liked and disliked while you danced.  
Such a sweet kid.

As you danced, you noticed your phone's been ringing for about 6 minutes. It was an unknown number so you didn't bother to pick it up. You began to cramp in your side after dancing for so long, you let out an exhausted sigh and flopped on your back. You began to fan yourself with your damp T-shirt, trying to cool down.

Your chest heaved up and down as you attempted to regain a steady heartbeat. Damn you went ham and cheese on that one, definitely going to need lots of water now.  
Your arm fumbled for the water bottle on the floor somewhere around you, being you were too lazy to get up and look for it. 

Considering that same thought you felt the bottle placed within the grasp of your sweaty palms.  
"Thank you." You said and began to gulp down the water.

"You're so very welcome, darling." Mettaton said as he loomed over you with his hands on his hips.

Water shot out of your mouth as you violently sat up, choking and coughing.  
Mettaton's expression quickly fell as he wiped the sprayed water off his face.

After regaining yourself you whipped your head around, "How do you keep getting into my house!? I even locked the door this time!"

Mettaton's arm replaced itself on his hip, "Your dear mother let me in."

"Oh."

"Do you ever answer your phone?" He raised a brow at you.

You looked over at your phone, "Oh that was you? Uh, oops I guess."

Your eyes trailed over to Leo who was holding Mettaton's free hand, "Can I show you my CD collection?"

Mettaton squatted down so he was eye level with your little brother and placed a hand over where his heart should be, "I am so sorry, your sibling and I have somewhere to be. But next time I'd love to see your collection!"

Leo looked disappointed at first but then became all giddy once Mettaton said he'd be back. On another occasion, you'd try your damn best from letting him back into the house but if it made Leo that happy... ugh now you have to let him back in.

You stood up and eyed the robot, "Why are you here anyway?"

Mettaton copied your actions and walked up to you all fabulous n' shit, "Alphys requests your assistance at the Lab."

Assistance? With what? You don't know how to do anything remotely techy, "With what?"

"I'm not too sure, I guess we'll find out once we get there, hm?"

You hummed in response and walked around the robot, "Leo make sure Metta doesn't get into any trouble. I'm gonna take a shower- I smell."

Mettaton placed a hand to his chest plate, pulling his face into mock surprise, "I would never!"

You playfully rolled your eyes as you closed the bathroom door behind you.  
.  
.  
.  
You shifted uncomfortably in the seat of Mettaton's limousine. This thing was way too fancy for your casual ass. Heck, you were literally man spreading right now whilst the robot's legs were elegantly crossed over on another. You looked over the cream, leather seats of the car, how much did this thing cost??

Mettaton leaned forward and placed his head on his gloved knuckle, "Do you dance for a living?"

You instantly sat up, "Y-you saw me dancing...?"

He nodded.

You nervously bit the inside of your mouth, great now he was probably about to criticize every single movement you did. Just great, friggin fabulo-

"You're incredible, you're equivalent to a K-pop star."

Your eyes widened, shoulders relaxing, "Oh, thank you..."

"Do you do it for a job? I've never seen you on advertisements before." Mettaton said, looking a bit confused.

You shook your head, "Nah, I've only ever done it for myself. I don't even have a job..."

You heard a hum in response, "So you're free, right?"

"Yup."

"Nothing else to do?"

"Nope."

"Would you like to work for me, darling?"

Nearly choking on air your eyes grew into saucers, "You're kidding!"

Mettaton leaned back into his seat and grinned, flipping his hair over, "I could use someone of your talent, (Y/n)."

You let out a satisfied 'huh' and thought it over, Mettaton, the world-famous idol asked YOU to dance for him? Like as a partner? Dancing in front of crowds, all over the world? 

"I'll pay you handsomely, you could even give some money to your darling mother."

"Well, I'll be a bitch." You said flabbergasted.

This was a huge chance to actually become something you would've imagined for years. You'd become somewhat famous, you could move out, help your mother and siblings. This is the chance of a lifetime! Yet why do you still feel a bit hesitant..?

"So," Mettaton eagerly asked, leaning forward in his seat, ", what do you say, sweetheart?"

You tilted your head to the side, thinking over your answer, "I- I'll get back to you on that one, Mett..."

His smile slightly faded but he nodded as the car pulled to a stop. You both finally arrived at the Lab, time to see what Alphys needs. Hopefully, you can snag a ramen packet or two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ramen and medicine and possibly another side of mettaton is shown
> 
> also hey here's my snap: lynjynn  
> add me if u ever just wanna chat :p I need undertale friends

“Alph? I’m here what’s up?” You called out into the laboratory, your voice echoing. 

Mettaton walked next to you as you both looked around the empty labratory. You walked over to her desk and looked over some papers and empty noodle cups. Why wasn’t she down here doing nerd stuff?

“Alphys!” You called out once more, your head poking up stairs. 

When you received no response you quickly made your way to the second floor, Mettaton trailing close behind you. Once you reached the floor you looked around to see your lizard friend lazily laying in her messy bed at the end of the room. 

Rushing over to her worry spread over your face, “Hey my guy, are you good?”

“Alphys darling, you look awful!” Mettaton cried, leaning down.

A small cough left Alphys, “I-I’m glad y-you’re here. I m-must’ve caught s-something…”

“Yeah no shit, Alph. Why didn’t ya call me?”

She furrowed her brow, “I did c-call you, b-but you n-never answer y-your phone..!” She winced at another cough emerging from her throat.

“That’s what I said!” Mettaton exclaimed, shooting you a look that said I told you so.  
“Okay okay, I get it. So why did you want me here again?” You asked, rolling your eyes at the robot.

Alphys shakily pointed to the note laying on her desk. You walked over and grabbed the piece of paper. It was a list of things like medicines and different brands of ramen. 

“C-could you p-please p-pick me s-some things u-up?” 

You nodded to Alphys, “Yeah of course, anything for you Alph. But there’s one problem,”

Alphys and Mettaton looked at you questionably as you continued, “I don’t have a car.”

Mettaton brightly smiled, “Oh no need to worry my dear! You can simply take a ride in my limousine. I’ll accompany you!”

No! That’s the last thing you wanted, some world famous star walking by your side in public. You’d have to push past crowds of people just to get a cup of ramen. Plus, it was most likely that Mettaton would just have an excuse to flaunt his fame and wealth over your poor ass.

You waved your hands nervously, “N-no that’s fine! You don’t need to come with, I’m sure you’re busy enough as it is!”

“Nonsense darling, I’m coming with you.” He bent down and pat Alphys on the head before making his way down the stairs, “Let’s hurry, we don’t want to leave our dear friend waiting~”

“Why he gotta sound so excited about this…” You ‘uhged’ and followed Mettaton, “We’ll be back Alph, hang in there, buddy.”  
You shoved the list in the back pocket of your baggy jeans and ran to the limousine outside.  
.  
.  
.  
This sucks. Not one step out of the car and Mettaton was spotted by one of his adoring fans. You silently grumbled and grabbed a shopping basket. The glass doors slid aside as you walked into the store, the cool air conditioning felt nice on your skin. 

Eyes followed as you calmly walked up towards the pharmacy end of the store. For a moment you felt self conscious from all the stares, then quickly realized their eyes weren’t on you. They were gawking at the superstar monster training close behind you.

He smiled at them, occasionally winking. You rolled your eyes, “Stop flirting with every teenager you see, we need to hurry up.”

Mettaton smiled and walked by your side, his head leaning down so it was at your level, “No need to be jealous darling, you'll have plenty of time with me once we get back to the lab.” 

“Oh my stars.." You muttered, chosing to ignore his comment.

You spotted the pharmacy counter and started past Mettaton. Just as you were nearing your destination, a guy stepped from literally out of nowhere. His eyes sparkled as Mettaton strutted out from behind you, immediately acknowledging his fan.

“Well who do we have here?” He asked, clasping his hands together. 

You let out an annoyed huff and walked around the famous pop star. Once you finally trudged to the pharmacy you leaned on the counter and rested you basket of goods on the floor next to you.

You ran your hands through your hair in annoyance and looked at the women behind the computer. She had the vibe of a depressed Barbie doll.

“Hey, I need cough syrup and the pills that get rid of aches and pains.” 

The woman looked at you blankly, “Well, do you have , like, a registered name?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, “Uh, no?”

“Well,” She lazily tapped the computers keyboard and popped the gum she was chewing, “You're going to have to have, like, an appointed name and-"

“C'mon, I don't even need to have a name here! I just need meds to give to my sick friend!” You raised your voice just a bit in frustration. She was about to retort when you felt a gloved hand gently place on your shoulder.

Your head whipped around to see the one and only Mettaton standing very close next to you. He winked at you before elegantly leaning on the counter.

The woman immediately looked up and flustered, “U-uh, Mr. Mettaton, I, you,” She brushed her painted finger hairs through her overly died blonde hair before regaining her composure, “W-what can I, like, do for you today?”

Mettaton smirked and flipped the hair out of his covered eye, which fell back into place, “Could you find use some flu medicine? My dearest friend is dreadfully ill and I require the necessities to help her get better.”

You cocked your head up, why the hell does he talk like a Walmart version of a politician? This guy was really got on your nerves sometimes… He smiled as the woman ran to the back and grabbed two pill bottles. She neatly bagged them and then handed it to Mettaton. Proceeding to pay, you stood there awkwardly as the robot and cashier made flirtatious faces to one another.

Once Mettaton paid for the medicine, you snatched the bag and put it in the basket. The rest of the shopping trip was successful, you got 5 types of ramen and you bought one of Alphys's favorite grape fruit energy drinks.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sleep well, Alph.” You silently said, softly closing Alphys’s door for her to sleep. 

“Mission accomplished my dear.” Mettaton grinned as you walked down the stairs to the Lab's first floor.

“Yeah it wouldn't have taken so long if you didn’t stop to talk to your fans every minute.” You lightly rolled your eyes.

Mettaton cocked a brow at you as you sat down at Alphys's desk chair.  
“Well when you’re as glamorous as me, people tend to notice. I can’t say that’s really my fault, darling.” He said with a smile, placing a hand on his metallic hip.

You huffed, “I didn’t think the entire store would recognize you. Don't you ever get overwhelmed by that?” You lifted your head in question.

Mettaton seemed to think before he answered, for once, “Sometimes… Don’t get me wrong I love all the monsters and humans who support me. It can get a little much, sometimes I'd like to just walk around and do normal things without anyone asking to take a picture.” He nervously chuckled at the end.

Oh wow, You definitely did not expect that. If anything, you thought he was going to bask in the attention of his fans. To be honest, you felt a bit bad. You couldn’t imagine what it would be like just to step out your door only to be swarmed by paparazzi.

“That sucks ass, Metta.” You furrowed your eyebrows. “If you need anyone to talk to I guess I'm here. Even though that's not much.”  
Why did you say that- what the fuck are you thinking? You’re trying to avoid him for Pete’s sake, not become his personal mentor!

His pink eyes light up, “Aw, (Y/n)!”

He ran up to you and pulled you out of the chair. Wrapping his metal arms around you in a bone crushing hug. How is he this strong???

“I just knew there was a soft side to you!” His body wiggled with excitement as he continued to squeeze the light out of you.

“Mett- let me go!” You squeaked, trying to wriggle out of his firm grasp.

“So we're officially friends now?” He laughed as you successfully pulled out of his death hug.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, we're only here together because I needed your car.” You flattened your shirt with your hands before looking back up at the robot playfully, “So don't get an ideas!”


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Aye what’s poppin? I just wanna say tysm to all of those supporting my writing! Thanks to everyone who leaves comments- it makes my day, you have no idea.   
Oh and my apologies for not updating in while. High school am I right??  
I'm still working on the story, don’t worry I haven’t abandoned it. So just hang in there I'll be pumping out a few chapters in a bit- thanks!!  
♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i'd like to know what you think


End file.
